Harry Potter 100 challenge series
by timbarney110
Summary: Harry Potter crossover series crossover. Harry Potter dies in his original world. He is reborn as a nightblood on earth in a post Nuclear apocalyptic USA as the son of the first Coalition empire. And turn back time to defeat the secret perpetrator of the nuclear apocalyps. Forcing him it to the body of Hadrian Queen the younger brother of Oliver Queen will destroy Hive.


Challenge Harry Potter/the 100 then Arrow.  
This is a challenge of fanfiction using characters from The Harry Potter World, which belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling and characters from CW's Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl and the 100.  
Rated M.  
1,2, 3. Leading to Harry fgating and stoping the earth from being destroyed. And relaxing for the resto of his life. Managing his reborn Queen Consolidated Global. And loving his harem.

Book one  
Harry summer after 4th year Harry starts realizing something is off with Dumbledore, and the light after the dementors attack and him at Grimmauld place he meets a portrait of Doreah Potter Née Black, she starts to train Harry to be the Grey lord that he would become, after he learns of the prophecy, Harry thinks for himseft.  
And thinks about what he wants in life.  
Harry hears Dumbledore talking to Molly about the potions she will start to feed Harry and hermione to keep them apart. And Snape's plan to end his only rival for ultimate power. How it was a stroke of luck when Trelawny entered his office to speak the prophecy and how Snape came up with the plan to force Voldemort to kill the potters.  
Harry sneaks away after the trial to get a new trunk( like Newt Scamander's)  
After Dumbledore dies Harry gets into his office to get The headmasters books Incase he'll need them for the year hunting the horcruxes Harry Finds the Philosopher's stone that was supposedly destroyed in first year. And a trunk with his moms and dad's books with notes on everything they created. Finding out that Severus stole most of what was in the Half blood prince's book was created by his mother.  
After Dumbledore is dead Harry grabs his wand feeling a strange connection to it and knowing to transfigure a replica.  
Before the train leaves Harry preforms a ritual to only make him fertile if he wants to get his partner pregnant.  
During Harry's reading of one of his books Harry finds a ritual to bind an object to him and to his blood. Age 17 Harry goes and empties his vault at Gringott and his parents and family vault and Everything he inherited by Sirius, including his head ship of the Black Family, calls in all debts owed to the family, divorces Bellatrix and Narcissa, casting Bellatrix out of the family making her a squib, all the items in his new shrinking trunk.  
He was afraid that the death eaters would demand the vault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money.  
5th year, after Harry finds the RoR he uses it many times after he is banned from Quidditch by Umbridge, using the RoR to be by himself while at school. To learn defense, Runes, and martial arts, and to sneak out books from the headmasters office one of them was his diary. After reading it he makes the plan for his ultimate escape, knows that he has to defeat Voldemort, or he will be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

harry developers a runic tattoo to make the recipient completely loyal to him/ the mastermind.

Harry purges the love potion that is affecting him and Hermione, telling her that it she just drank too much and threw up not telling her it was a love potion, after her next argument with Ron, Harry takes her side and cuts off ties with Ron, he plans to use Rons life to bind his current and any future harem to him in this life or the next. Using the philosophers stone to act as a power source to keep his harem ing captured Snatchers and death eaters to make more stones, following Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone. Harry theorizes that the Veil of death is a portal to a new earth but designed by the Peverell brothers. Meets the entity calling him master he asks what Harry will sacrifice for his new life. Harry gives up the death stick and the stone freely allowing death to give up claim on the cloak stating that it belongs to The Peverell blood, and him being the last of Ignotis' blood, he is allowed to have it.  
Harry forms a harem,  
**_Nymphadora, Fleur, Gabrielle_**  
**_Hermione, Lavender, Padma, Katie Bell, Angelina  
Cho, Parvarti, Luna  
Susan Bones  
Daphne Greengrass,_**

Book 2  
After Harry is thrown into the veil after winning the war, he is reborn onto a new earth in the year 2128 CE. With his harem from book 1.  
Access to his magic also.  
Harry is the son of the commander of the grounders, they have different names for him, Octavian, Augustus, Caesar, emperor. And brokered a tentative treaty with the mountain men.

Has added Lexa, Anya, to his wives. With a bonded philosophers stone each. While learning to be the heir of his father, he plants some of the seeds from his magic bloodbound trunk. For potions.

Harry looks up to the sky one day. Sees the Ark launching something. Goes to investigate, with a bow and arrow set. Brings a map to show the boundaries of his father's empire's territory. The entire green wood, to the river where the Mountain Man's territory begins.  
Harry swings on one of his grapple arrows. Saving Octavia from the eel / water snake, and killing it. First contact with the 100. Sees colored smoke in the distance, he whispers, with tears in his eyes, 'Hail Caesar, Caesar is dead, long live Caesar. May he Rest In Peace.' Tells them that in 100 meters north is one of his camps and to take a dear, He just field dressed, to never cross the river. It is a boundary line.' No one noticing the tears except Octavia and Clarke. Jasper swings on the vine to get to the other side to try and impress Octavia.  
The spear that attacks Jasper comes from mount weather side instead of the other side.

Harry's jaguar and him are hunting, when his jaguars smells blood. Harry thinks it will be a deer. He runs after his hunting buddy. Where he finds jasper tied up with Clarke and her group trying to get him down but are trapped because they think his pet is staking them. Wells shot the jaguar but Harry ends his suffering by cutting off the connection between the brain and the spinal cord. Ending his suffering.

Harry is pissed that one of his companions( one he raised since it was a kitten) had to be put down because of their stupidity. He digs a grave for the panther. And burned the panther to ash because he didn't want the 100 to eat his friend.  
After Raven launches the three flairs she accidentally burns down 1 villages with 300 people dying because of Bellamy throwing the radio into the river. When Harry's people investigate it they band together informing the council that one of their scouts heard that because the radio was wet and it needed to dry that 300 people on the 'ark' were killed to try and get more time for the rest on the space station.  
Harry arrives at the 'Delinquent' camp that 600 people are dead because the radio was sabotaged by Bellamy Blake. Harry informs them that he will need to speak to the leadership on the station that there is uneasiness and discontent because of the burning of the village that a minority of his commanders/ centurions are fanning the flames and beating the drums of war. To exterminate any and all of the people on the drop pod, even those that he has had pleasant conversations with.

Added to Harry's harem,  
Clarke,  
_**Octavia Blake.  
Raven  
Lexa  
Anya  
Roma Bragg  
Fox**_

Book 3  
Arrow world/ DC Tv/ CW shows. On one earth Harry doesn't get to travel between Earths.

Clarke and Harry Realize that they need to stop A.L.I.E. From ever being created because the decision to create Alie was the Catalyst to the nukes going off. Harry asked alie, if she was working with anyone human before the nukes were fired? Damien dark. Learning that Oliver Queen failed to stop the undertaking, Slade's Wilson's army and Damian darhk's mass genocide.

Harry creates a paper trail for all of his girls and debates all of them so that they will be in the same classes throughout school.

Harry the first born son of Robert and Moira Queen. Born a year before Oliver.  
Harry goes through school Valedictorian in high school, focusing on his grades to graduate early when most would be a freshman, not a real party animal like his younger brother Oliver. Harry's friend Kara Danvers before her family moves is his best friend and first girlfriends on the way to his first kiss she breaks his nose by accident. Him not caring grabs the sides of her face and leans into their first kiss.  
The Queens, the Merlyns, The Wayne's and the Luther's would be in the same circle with the Luther's as new money.  
Harry gets his trunk back and wand making it so that what he learns his harem learns as well. Becomes fluent with English, French, Greek, Latin, German Russian, Japanese and Chinese with Diana Prince/Wonder Women's help in college.  
Harry sees his brother messing up his life. Harry meets Laurel and Sara. First instead of Oliver. When Harry goes off to college at MIT, for a dual degree in business management and Engineering, and a major in politics from Harvard. On his Christmas break he finally wants to tell Laurel that he loves her only to find out that Oliver is dating her. He leaves to go to a bar and drinks and has a one night stand with Samantha Aries not knowing she becomes pregnant.  
When on the Queen's gambit Harry he finds out that Sara is on the ship he suggest to his father when he sees the storm approaching that they should head back to Starling city, Oliver calls him out and says he is weak, Harry loses it punches him and pushes him up the wall. Harry says" the only reason he isn't beating him up senselessly is because their father is there. But he reaches into Oliver's pocket and takes the photo of laurel says that when they get back he will be extremely glad to choose her side over his and that Oliver's only redeeming quality is that he was born with money.'

Gets to the island. Having training with martial arts and fighting.

Empties out one of his trunks in one of the caves that he finds making it look like it was a pirate cove that the captain had hidden on Lian Yu. But only after  
When Hadrian returns his suit is like Oliver's suit with a wand Holster on each arm next to a set of hidden blades, on his back he carries a Katana under his arrow Quiver. He has Ra's Al Ghul (BATman Begins- Arm Guards)  
tumbler (Batman Begins), and the wing.  
Harry tells Rip hunter if they ever need Him to come and ask for help. When he forms the legends.

Harry Harem cont.  
**_Laurel, Sara Lance.  
Samantha Arias( Natalie Dormer)  
Shado Harry is with her on the island. But she dies when Dr Ivo shoots her.  
Chien Na Wei- also in the Amazo with Anatoly Knyazev, he becomes honorary Bratas captain and becomes Dragon head of Chien's Triad.  
Helena Bertinelli, talked her down from killing her father, told her he wanted to show her something he takes out his wand when she asked what a piece of wood will do he uses the sectumsermpra curse to his throat and cuts off his head for her. Harry asks Laurel to help Helena to gain ownership of her father's company.  
Iris west. Iris finds out that Barry is the flash and leaves for starling city. Becomes PR for Queen consolidated.  
Laurel earth 2/ Black Siren. After getting her into custody he offers her a chance to join him and his team to fight corruption in the city.  
Nyssa, married after Ras orders her and  
Tali's Al Ghul's teaching are like Batman Begins training.  
Felicity, sometime in year one.  
McKenna Hall becomes Harry's contact in the SCPD.  
Mary Jane Watson QCG's PR specialist.  
Caitlyn snow, her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality/ no turning dark.  
Kara danvers/ supergirl she is sent by Catco to interview him after he returns from Lian Yu.  
Wonder Women, Diana was a friend from College that he reconnected with after Getting back. He confronts her with being Wonder Woman.  
Natasha Romanov, she becomes Harry's secretary on orders of Amanda Waller.  
Jenna simons, scientist that works at QCG. Joins Harry after she spy's on Daisy, Mary Jane Watson, And Harry bending her over a table while Mary Jane Watson is eating Lyla out. _**

**_Wanda Maximoff works at QCG after the particle accelerator blows up making Barry the flash.  
Daisy Johnson, affected by the dark matter blast and gets her 'Quake' powers( agents of shield powers).  
Lyla Michaels, ordered by Amanda Waller to get Harry's DNA by any means necessary. When it is her anniversary she calls Harry to say she has grown to love him and can live with his Harem. lyla is affected by the Dark Matter Blast, gains increased intelligence and her cells become elastic.  
Isabel Rochev, Harry finds out that she is part of the conspiracy to hurt The city Harry enchants a necklace to help spy on her and control her. And make sure she becomes completely loyal to him.  
Jesse Wells meets Harry when he is visiting Barry after helping him defeat the reverse flash._**

Roy Harper pairing with Thea Queen, Sin, Joanie Horton,  
Barry is gay and with Cisco and Wally west.


End file.
